Eclipse (The Mythics)
The Eclipse Guard was a faction of Humans that are half covert operatives and half researchers and developers. They were an integral part of the Human Empire, working as the King's Knife. After a time the Eclipse Guard was taken over by a separate group, a shadow organization known as the Mythics. Within the organization they refer to themselves as Mythics, but since that name has no outward meaning, they're known by others as Eclipse. The name Eclipse inspires fear and awe, since it has a reputation. History The Mythics were not founded on Esk. They are the last remaining sliver of true humanity: a leftover from the Unity, the massive multiplantary empire the humans lived in back in their own universe. The Mythics served as soldiers and researchers under the High Council, the ten most powerful men and women in the Unity. However, when the Winds caused the humans to forget, the Mythics forgot as well. Fortunately the research division had their books and were left a few of their more benign techologies. Through their books which stirred their sleeping minds, these men came to remember the past glories of humanity as if from a dream. Brandon Snow, The first Director-High Marshall of the Mythics of Esk, set in motion a series of plans that have been followed and furthered and expanded upon by each consecutive Director-High Marshall. Only the Directors have access to the plans, named The Shadow Treatise ''by Brandon Snow. In summation the treatise contains plans for the furtherance of the power of the Mythics and in turn humanity without bringing undue attention to the existance of the group. Implementation There are two divisions of Eclipse: Guard and Research. Guard is split into Vanguard and Defense. The Guard is led by the Marshall, and Research is led by the Director. The Director-High Marshall is the overseer of both. The Shadow Treatise Following is a transcript of ''The Shadow Treatise ''as written by Brandon Snow himself ''before the Winds made the humans forget. He found the missive later and reinstated the Mythics. Subsequent interjections and additions are shown following the name of the Director-High Marshall who added them. :: The Shadow Treatise -- Brandon Snow, 3001 :: In order that Humanity-that-was may be preserved in every way: culturally, intellectually, technologically, et alia, we, with the last vestages of the knowledge of Humanity, have been thrust into the role of its guardians, whether we desired it or not. This missive is aimed in that regard: a plan; a design for the future of the humans as strangers in this foreign land. Deigned ''The Shadow Treatise this document will detail our plans for the furtherance of the goals of the Unity and the High Council here on this alien planet.'' :: Our mission is fairly straightforward: :: One:' Carve a niche for humanity in this world, a place where we can not just survive, but flourish. If this means that we must fight, then we fight—initial scouting reports show that their technology is far inferior to ours. However, if diplomacy is an option, then we ''must negotiate first as our numbers are not enough to take such firmly held land. The inhabitants of this planet seem to be simian, not vastly differing from the Primates of Earth, particularly Oreonax flavicauda; they seem to be friendly, and more important, intelligent. If we can speak their language, or if they can perhaps speak ours, we will have a foothold on this planet.'' :: ''Two: After we have a place, we must settle in and build defenses. If any of our numbers are in power, we should suggest focusing on building and protecting one city and from there create a hub of human culture here. We must try to make contact with the High Council and the Unity. Perhaps there are other colony ships that survived the attack by the dark force.'' :: Over all of this, we must try to expand the power of the Mythics, but we must do this without drawing undue attention to our presence. We don't want them to rely on us overmuch for support and protection. :: '''''Missive: Addendum One - Alexander Verulan, 3152 :: Three: The Mythics have a great many books. In these books, there is much talk of technological and intellectual prowess. Even this treatise talks of our vast power from before, yet here we are splashing in the shallows of the pond. We don't have magic, and we don't have technology; how can we hope to secure a place on this foreign planet without some source of power? ''The Vardoks have some technology that seems very similar to that which was. We must investigate this and see what possibilities their technologies hold for us. And on top of that, we must seek out our old technology. We ''must ''find it and ''must ''understand it. We will rebuild. :: ''Missive: Addendum Two - Edwin Briar, 3443 '' :: ''Four: Over the course of the past near three hundred year span, the Mythics have attained some modicum of our prior technology. Now that humanity has found a solid foothold on this planet, we must start slowly dispersing the information we have sequestered away in the Mythic's archive, though we haven't fully remastered those technologies that we have found. Our researchers are hard at work attempting to reverse engineer things similar.'' :: ''Missive: Addendum Three - Steven Kaolen 3579 :: Five: The power of the Empire is waning. We must plan for the worst. Start requisitioning the usage of more of the Empire's human tech. If the situation deteriorates, we must abandon the Human Empire. Humanity's knowledge is more important than our current curlture.'' :: ''Missive: Addendum Four - Audo Nova, 3611 :: We as the Mythics represent true humanity. We have the power, the knowledge, and the skill. To be content with the shadows is not enough. Humanity is floundering. The Empire doesn't work as it should. '''We must take matters into our own hands.''' :: Category:Factions of Esk